Parasite Present
by Bloodlustful
Summary: It's the Christmas season, and the toons are enjoying a Christmas party at Acme Loo on the 23rd. But Montana Max ruins it when he contaminates the eggnog Babs Bunny is drinking with a vial of liquid full of microscopic parasites! Can Buster and the other toons save her in time? Can they bring Monty to justice, as well? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Season's greetings, fellow toonsters! I have come along with yet another TTA fic, this time one revolving around the Christmas season, but also around the dangers of parasites! In this story, during a Christmas-themed celebration the toons at Acme Acres are having before going home for Christmas break, Montana Max decides to get to Buster by striking at him through Babs. And he does so by pouring a special vial of parasite-containing fluid into Babs's eggnog drink during the party. Babs ends up in the nurse's office, but it turns out the only way to get rid of the killer parasites now in her body is for the toons who mean to save her to get shrunken down and go inside Babs, then eliminate them. Can they do it in time before Babs is the world's prettiest bunny corpse and an everlasting source of food for the parasites? Will Monty be found out as the culprit and justly punished? You know the routine! Read on to find out!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place about a year after the series finale of TTA.

This story was inspired by an episode of Captain Planet titled: "An Inside Job" as well as by that 2001 body comedy movie "Osmosis Jones".

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. And I don't own either of the things that inspired this, either, as they belong to their respective owners.

Parasite Present

Chapter 1: Dangerous Drink Of Evil Eggnog!

It was the most wonderful time of the year once more, and a wonderful time the students at Acme Acres were having, indeed! Since it was the 23rd of December and thus the last day until the new year of school, a celebration was being thrown for the Christmas that was on its way! In the gymnasium, everyone at Acme Loo was enjoying various treats, Christmas carols, beautiful activities, decorations, Christmas movies and the like.

It was like heaven on Earth. But while all of this was quite delightful, added to by how Rhubella Rat, who had recently turned good and in the process defected from Perfecto Prep and become an Acme Loo student and better person(or rat), one of the ones enjoying the Christmas party that would precede their going home for their Christmas break had a fiendish plot on his mind.

That someone, as you may have guessed, was Montana Max. You see, Monty was not a guy who usually got into the Christmas spirit, but after learning what he did just prior to this, the fact that he knew about how this Christmas party would be thrown gave him an idea of how he'd be able to use it to get to Buster Bunny, his top nemesis.

He knew that Buster loved Babs Bunny and vice versa, their not having any relation and constant pranking each other notwithstanding. It therefore dawned on him that the best way to hurt Buster as badly as possible, which he'd wished to do for God only knows how long, would be to harm Babs in some way. And he knew the way, too.

That way was to, in the morning prior to school and thus the party there, have it so he got a special liquid containing various microscopic parasites conjured up and put into a vial. Hey, the guy had so much money that anything was possible for him. Anyhow, the vial completed, he full well made sure it was closed by a cork before putting it in his pocket.

Then, much later, when he saw Buster and Babs doing a little dancing with each other, among other ways the Acme Loo toon students were enjoying themselves(and even those who were normally rivals or enemies all got into the Christmas spirit and were harmonious to each other this time around), he saw that the pink bunny he was targeting had left a cup of eggnog she'd been sipping unattended.

So, making sure everyone was too caught up in the feel and joy of the moment and party to notice him, he swiftly ran over to the eggnog cup and poured in the whole vial of parasite-laden liquid, making sure he also put the cork back in the top of the vial and placed it in his pocket, then ran away out of sight so there would be no way he'd been seen, much less be in any danger of being suspected.

Just after he was no longer in sight, Babs said to Buster: "Hey, just a minute. I suddenly want more of my eggnog. We'll continue this after I've had another sip or two." Buster nodded, respecting Babs's wishes, and she walked over to drink some.

Realizing, though, that it would be best she finished the eggnog and then just resumed her dance with Buster until both tired of it, she drank down the whole thing and then returned to him, a second later going: "Okay, where were we?" "I believe you were doing a little twist." Buster an instant later replied.

"Ah, yes, I was!" Babs said, and she and Buster were dancing more. But just after a few moments had passed by, Babs suddenly started to feel pain on her insides. "UGH…" she said, and Buster asked: "Huh? Babsy? What's the matter?" Babs then put her hand onto her stomach and said: "My guts are starting to ache for some reason…can't be my eggnog…it's not like I haven't had it before...AAAAGGHHH!"

Suddenly, Babs not only was feeling even worse pain, but she fell to her hands and knees because of that and how she was suddenly feeling debilitated. Buster exclaimed: "Oh, my God! Someone, help me here! I think something's happening to Babs that might be damaging her!" Everyone else, except for Monty, who knew he needed to take off and did, gathered round to see the suddenly agonized and weakening Babs, much to their confusion and horror.

"Sacre bleu!" a cry from Fifi came out as. "What has happeened to Babs?" "Like, your guess is as good as mine, or some junk!" Shirley replied. "It must be something serious, from the looks of things!" Plucky let out. "But what could it possibly be?" asked Furrball. "Like Shirley said, your guess is as good as mine!" Mary Melody responded. "And anyone's, for that matter!" Hamton added in.

"Dammit…I think my body's turning into some kind of torture chamber…" Babs gasped out, clutching her sides and belly in the awful pain she was in. "She needs to be brought right to the nurse, fast!" a sign Calamity Coyote held up said. So Buster swiftly picked her up and said to her: "Babs, I'm sorry if this doesn't feel nice, but we've got to get you to the nurse!"

Babs then a second later nodded, in too much pain to speak by now, and everyone rushed to Nurse Granny's office. Once there, Little Beeper used his speed to hurriedly and rapidly knock on the door. Thus, it wasn't long before Nurse Granny came out and asked: "Yes? Who is there?"

"We are!" Little Beeper held up a sign that said this. Then Dizzy stated: "We here 'cause Babs need help!" "During the Christmas party, she fell over in pain for some reason, and it looks pretty serious!" Fowlmouth told Granny. "You've got to help her! Fast!" Buster said. "I wish we had a way of knowing what happened and why!" Lil' Sneezer said. "Don't we all?" Ruby went. "Good heavens! Let's get her in, then!" Granny exclaimed.

So Babs was brought to a nursing bed and placed down there, then Granny said: "Okay, all of you out! Thank you for your help, but I need to treat her now and find out what's causing this!" The others nodded and rushed out, then, after the door was shut, Buster said: "I hope Babs isn't a goner…" "Oui, eet wouldn't be ze same around here weethout her!" Fifi added in. "Like, you're telling me, or some junk!" Shirley said.

"Can't believe the Christmas party had to be ruined like this…" Sweetie commented. "It would have been bad enough if it were ruined at all, but especially in a way like this…" Concord added in. "Still, let's focus on what's at stake here." Hamton let out. "Namely, Babs's life!" said Gogo. So they waited a while, then, when Nurse Granny came out, she said: "You are all still at the door? Well, good, because now I can let you know what I've found out about Babs and her current condition!"

The others all listened intently, especially Buster, Fifi and Shirley, and then a sentence from Granny said it all: "I've discovered that the reason Babs is in her current shape is on account of how, somehow, liquid with numerous microscopic parasites in it was put into her eggnog and, after she drank it, they spread throughout her body!"

Everyone opened their eyes widely in shock, and Buster exclaimed: "Dear God…we've got to help her! Those parasites will kill her if they aren't eliminated!" "True," a sign Calamity held up said, "but I have just the thing!" Bookworm made noises as if to say: "And so do I!" In the next instant, Byron Basset barked as if to ask for everyone else and himself: "What needs to be done here?"

Bookworm made noises as if to say: "We need to have ourselves put into some special suits and shrunken down to microscopic size!" Calamity held up a sign which read: "In doing this, we'll be able to enter Babs's body, though with a special submarine which will also need to be shrunken down, and get those parasites eliminated!" "Well thought out, Calamity and Bookworm! It sounds like a plan!" Furrball complimented. "Oui, most definitely so, monsieur worm and coyote!" Fifi spoke before Buster added: "Couldn't have thought of a more ingenious plan myself!"

"So, are we gonna get started now or what?" asked Plucky. "We sure are!" a sign held up by Calamity said. So he quickly invented the submarine and the shrink ray, while Bookworm got the scuba suits he, Calamity and everyone else entering Babs's body would require for this vital mission. Once they were done, everyone got into their respective suits(obviously made for each one of them specifically, given their differences)and they got into the submarine.

Calamity then used the special activation device he'd made for the shrink ray he created so the submarine got a second later shrunk down along with everyone in it. Once they were microscopic and so was it, Granny said: "Well done and well thought up, and I will help you enter Babs to save her!" They heard this and Buster got to the steering wheel of the submarine as Granny picked it up. Then in the next instant, she walked into where Babs was in her office.

"Babs?" she said. "Can you hear me?" "Yeah…I feel like shit…can barely keep awake at all…" Babs moaned, but Granny then said: "It's okay…just said aaaahhhh for a moment to let me give you a special pill. Then you can pass out." "All right, but I don't know how a pill will help this…" Babs managed to squeeze out.

She opened her mouth and Granny placed the sub in it, then poured water into her mouth from a glass of it she had nearby to wash down the sub. As soon as this happened and Babs had swallowed the sub, Granny told her: "Okay, you can go to sleep now if you want. I know you could use it at this moment." "Thanks…" Babs groaned, and she passed out. In the meantime, the special sub hit her stomach acid(though it obviously wasn't melted, being designed for that sort of thing)and the toons meaning to save her life were all in and ready to pick off parasites.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how was this for a start? Can the toons find the parasites in Babs' body and kill them before it's too late? Will Monty be found out as the one who did this, if that turns out to be so? Can the Christmas spirit possibly be maintained in the aftermath of such a disaster as this? Find out in the next chapter, which will be rather longer than this one, though how much so I'm not sure yet. In any event, you know how it is! Please rate and review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back! I know you've all wanted to see the next chapter of this story after reading the first one, and rightfully so! Thus, here it is! When we last saw the toons who are trying to save Babs, they had gotten into their sub, been shrunken down to microscopic size and entered into the bunny's body with the help of Granny. Now that they're in, they need to find a way to take out all of those parasites as soon as possible, and to, if they get out of her body having done so, make it so they find out who's responsible for this. You and I know it's Montana Max, but they don't, so let's see if they can find out and then see him punished for his crimes. This is, as I said at the end of the previous chapter, going to be a longer chapter than its predecessor.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Parasite Present

Chapter 2: Every Body Needs Help Sometimes!

Within the stomach of Babs, the sub being driven by Buster and occupied by both him and the other toons who were looking to save Babs by destroying the parasites which currently infested her beautiful body was moving about.

And Buster was the one with the plan this time, as he said: "Okay, everyone! Listen up! We're all good and ready for taking on those parasites, but we've got to see them destroyed ASAP. So our best bet would be to, after we set this thing onto auto-stillness, swim to different organs and eliminate any and all parasites there, each one with a group of two! That'll cover more ground in less time and increase Babs's chances of living!" The others nodded, and Mary asked: "So, who's going where?"

Buster then clarified: "Furrball and Sweetie are going to be the ones who take out the parasites in her stomach like we're in right now. Calamity and Bookworm are going to be the ones who destroy the parasites in her brain. Little Beeper and Lil' Sneezer will get rid of those which are in her liver. Hamton and Mary will eliminate the ones in her small intestine. Shirley and Fifi will see dead those of them in her pancreas. Fowlmouth and Concord will take care of the ones in her large intestine. Byron and Ruby will exterminate the ones in her esophagus. Gogo and Dizzy will deal with those of them in her spleen. And Plucky? You're with me as we get rid of the parasites which are currently in Babs's ears." Everyone nodded, and Buster said: "Okay, it is now time to get to work!"

He set the sub to be stilled and stay where it was, then everyone got their way out of it and swam to their intended destinations in Babs's body, each duo in different directions for obvious reasons.

First, we look at how Byron and Ruby cleaned her esophagus of the parasites in it. Ruby said as they swam up into it: "My, oh, my! Do we have a LOT of parasites here!" Byron barked in agreement. "We'd best get rid of them fast!" Ruby let out, and she put to use what assets her special scuba suit granted her. You see, when Calamity and Bookworm had made those scuba suits, he'd made it so that the specific abilities each toon had would be put to use as special, parasite killing weapon gadgets as part of the scuba suits, as well as how they would not take any damage from inside of Babs's body while wearing them, they way they designed them.

And we'll first see a perfect example of this when we see how Ruby attacked the various parasites by whipping them with a metal tail, slashing them with metal claws and biting them by means of metal teeth. Along with how she used all of her moves and skills she'd learned over the years from her Perfecto days prior to reforming to see parasites aplenty eliminated.

Byron, in the meantime, used his teeth and claws, but also flaps of his ears, all of which were metallic versions of themselves as long as he was wearing his scuba suit, to pulverize the parasites he was facing. They went about the esophagus they were in until there wasn't a single parasite left to be seen or left at all, really.

"Marvelous job, basset boy." Ruby complimented. "I think that definitely does it for all of the parasites in here." Byron barked as if to say: "It sure does. Let's hope our teammates are doing just as well." "Oh, yes. Because if they are, then Babs is as good as salvaged." Ruby then nodded in response to this. "Though this was one job that was truly hard to swallow and a pain in the neck, but at least we got it done." All right, now that we've seen Byron and Ruby destroy their share of the parasites, let's go to the next duo and thus the next organ.

Now let's check out Hamton and Mary taking on parasites in her small intestines. Mary's words were: "Whoa nelly, look at all these unwanted, disgusting parasites! We're going to have to work real hard to get rid of all these, Hamton!" "True enough, but the lucky thing is, I'm quite the clean freak, so I don't think they stand a chance against both you and me working together!" let out Hamton. "Good point. Let's find out if you're right." Mary said.

They swam about all her small intestine, with Mary easily able to utilize a special microphone weapon, metal fists and feet to whip, club and beat parasites galore to bits and pieces until there was nothing left of them whatsoever, and Hamton more than capable of the task of using his vacuum cleaner, metal fists and feet and the metal hooves thereof to either suck up and annihilate the parasites or simply pulverize them to nothingness.

Anyway, by the time they were through, Babs once more had a clean, parasite free small intestine, and Mary said: "Nicely done, Hamton! No more parasites! Not even one!" "A superbly done job yourself, Mary, and you're quite right!" Hamton stated. "We sure cleaned out the small intestine of Babs!" "That we did, and here's hoping everyone else is just as efficient in seeing to it the parasites are kaput!" Mary declared. Is it time now to go to the next duo and the next one of Babs's organs? Oh, yes. Most definitely. Indeed it is.

All right, time for Gogo and Dizzy battling parasites within her spleen. Gogo let out as they came across the parasites there: "Good gracious! Those parasites are as prominent here as they are prevalent!"

"Parasites gotta go before they make Babs go!" Dizzy added in, and he'd a second later start spinning, his scuba suit making it so he was a metallic kind of tornado with a set of sharp metal claws and teeth, all of which ensured he would tear through every last one of the parasites he attacked. Gogo, in the meantime, took out a metal mallet, fired metal spikes, hit parasites he didn't use those things on with his wings and landed both kicks and pecks onto some other parasites.

He also used his reality warping powers to make sure any parasites not hit by any of this, if there were any, would be blinked out of existence. It wasn't long before Babs's spleen was back to normal, with no more parasites.

"OOOOOH, Gogo do really good job! Parasites gone now!" Dizzy smiled. "Yes, and you did real well yourself!" Gogo told him. "Now that the parasites in Babs's spleen are gone, we've gotten our part done, but that still leaves the parts everyone else is doing, so I hope to God their work is as adept as ours just was!"

"Dizzy hope it will be, too, but me think it's got to be!" Dizzy then said to Gogo in response. I do believe it is time for us to go to the next of organs with which one of the teams of two we look at next. So let's make our way to that, shall we?

Let's next look at Beeper and Sneezer facing those of the parasites in her liver. Beeper, as they saw the parasites present, held up a sign that said: "Holy crap! Look at all these parasites! It sure is a good thing my kind of speed is present here!"

"Yeah," Sneezer agreed, "but what makes this hard for me is that there's so many parasites everywhere, and I'm allergic to them…HEY! Actually, on second thought, that's a good thing! Round up as many as you can in front of me!"

Beeper, understanding Sneezer's idea, zoomed about and took out plenty of parasites on his own by means of his lightning speed, the fire and wind it created and lots of pecking, as well as how all of this was added to by his scuba suit.

Furthermore, after all of the other parasites, all of those still living, obviously, got made to be right in front of Sneezer, Beeper dashed out of range of what was going to happen and then Sneezer, having contained the giant, wicked sneeze he knew was brewing from all of these, now unleashed a humongous, powerful, seismic sneeze which, magnified by his scuba suit, shook Babs's liver just a little and was more than powerful enough to destroy every single last one of the parasites in front of him.

After it happened, Little Beeper zoomed back over and held up a sign that said: "Well done!" "Thanks. And a nice job yourself." Sneezer acclaimed. "But I wonder how well everyone else is faring? It sure would be nice if we could know." "I agree." Beeper's next sign held up read. Time for us to transition to the next of organs and the next of twosomes here.

Following that, we've got Furrball and Sweetie confronting the parasites in her stomach. Sweetie, as she and Furrball saw loads and loads of parasites all around, said: "You know, I've gotta say, Furrball. I don't think even our combined efforts are going to be enough to take out all of these, even with the enhancements from the scuba suits!" "I know!" Furrball said, an idea all of a sudden coming to mind.

"Huh? What?" Sweetie asked, confused. "I'll make a deal and bet with you to give us both some motivation! If I take out more parasites than you, then you've got to admit it's your fault we're enemies and that you started the feud between us and got me kicked out of what should have been my home in the process despite how I was minding my own damn business! If you take out more parasites than me, I stay quiet and never reveal it to anyone at all for as long as I live, nor that I'm much smarter and nicer than you make me out to be when you can and that you're far worse than you try to act, all of which you also must reveal if I kill more parasites than you do!"

"Seriously? You mean it?" Sweetie asked, trying to make sure Furrball wasn't bluffing. "Serious as a heart attack." Furrball replied. "YOU'RE ON!" Sweetie said, accepting Furrball's challenge, and though Furrball had been unlucky in the past, this time it was not so.

While it was true that Sweetie was able to dispatch quite a few parasites with her pecking, clawing and wing hits, as well as flying through them, all of which were added to in terms of potency by her scuba suit, the fact of the matter was that Furrball decimated considerably more parasites with his claw attacks, bites, punches, kicks and the skills he'd learned on the streets in order to keep himself alive, along with his pouncing attacks and the use of the fury he felt for how cruelly life had been treating him until recently, all of which were increased by the abilities of his scuba suit and how they went paw-in-paw with his design, like everyone's scuba suit went in with theirs.

In the end, all of the parasites were out of sight, and Furrball asked: "Were you keeping track, Sweetie? Because I sure was." "Oh, I was…" Sweetie said in a dejected tone of voice, as she could tell Furrball had beaten her.

"Then you know I took out the most parasites and that I thus won our bargain. Besides how this proves it's only my bad luck and how the writers force things that aren't true on me that allows you to survive, you now need to come clean when we're out of this body. Fully. Got that?" Furrball proclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in or remind me." Sweetie sighed, hating losing to Furrball, and especially with the knowledge that the way things should have happened were far different from the way they did happen due to force now having been proven irrefutably.

"But hey, we've cleaned out Babs's stomach!" Furrball pointed out. "Yep! No more of any of those parasites! It's nice and clear now!" Sweetie concurred. "I wonder how the others in this body are doing against their share of parasites?" "Hopefully at least this well," Furrball said. "I sure hope we can save Babs. I'm no stranger to parasites myself, actually."

Sweetie looked at him with a look of confusion on her face, so he sighed and explained: "Fleas. I got them a while back and it was utter torture. They're gone now, but not forgotten. Yuck." Sweetie then gave a nod, the matter having been cleared up for her, and said to herself: "Guy must have itched like hell. It would bring me pleasure to know this if I wasn't so depressed about him beating me and what lies ahead now that I've lost the bet." Let's move on to the next organ and team of two now so to continue the story, though.

How about we look at Calamity and Bookworm fighting the parasites in her brain now? It was a ghastly sight to see so many parasites infesting the bunny's brain, Calamity holding up a sign which said: "Yikes! I knew we'd need to expect parasites, but I didn't think there'd be this many!"

Bookworm made noises as if to say: "Neither did I! We've got to get rid of them by any means necessary, though, so let's get cracking!" "Yes, let's!" Calamity's next sign said while he held it up. Both made a special anti-parasite laser launcher device and used each one of said anti-parasite blasters to gun down each and every parasite as quickly and fully as possible. Once they were done, all of the parasites were as good as gone.

Calamity held up a sign which said: "Nice work, and excellent shooting, Bookworm! We did it, just like we did what needed to be done to get into Babs's body and help her!" Bookworm made noises which could be translated as: "A good job well done yourself, Calamity, and you are quite correct! We made our sub, weapons, suits and devices beautifully, and we did just as well at making our launchers and seeing the parasites exterminated with them!"

They gave each other a praising smile, and Calamity held up a sign that said: "But what of all the others?" Bookworm made noises as if to say: "Good point. Let's hope to God they're faring as well at this as we just did and that Babs is becoming less and less of a potential goner as we speak." Calamity held up a sign which read: "Well said, Bookworm." Let's go along to what organ and team of two is next.

It's high time for Fowlmouth and Concord's clash with the parasites in her large intestine. Fowlmouth was cringing at the amount of parasites he saw, although this was admittedly partially due to how this was the place where Babs's shit was, but still, and he extremely loudly stated: "Yuck! I knew the large intestine would be disgusting for obvious reasons, but dad gum it, even knowing we'd see parasites here, this is making me cringe and making me glad we ain't able to smell shit while in these scuba suits! Literally!"

"Very, very true, Fowlmouth," Concord said, "but you know what they say. It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it." "Yeah, so let's get it outta the way." Fowlmouth said. "The sooner we do, the sooner Babs is saved and we can leave this dump!"

So Fowlmouth made it so he pecked, punched and kicked away at as many parasites as he could reach, also using his wings and the metal sharpness his suit granted those and his beak to at the same time be certain he had wiped them out of existence. And Concord flew about, pecking at parasites and also clawing at them with his talons and flying through to batter them with both of his wings. His suit making it so that all of the damage was increased and metal parts added to it further ensured the parasites would cease to exist.

Once they were finished and both were next to each other, Fowlmouth went: "Well, that does it for the whole dad gum lotta them!" "It sure does." Concord concurred. "You did a great job." "And hey, so did you!" Fowlmouth spoke. "It sure would be swell if we knew whether or not everyone else was doing equally well, though." "I think so, too, so here's hoping." Concord commented. Okay, let's move on to the next one of the organs and the two-member teams.

Time now for how Shirley and Fifi attacked the parasites in her pancreas. Shirley was saying: "Like, this is totally revolting, or some junk." "Mon dieu! Vous are right, mon a mi!" Fifi agreed. "Look at all of zese awful parasites! We seemply must remove zem and save our friend Babs!" "Get crucial!" Shirley responded. "And remove them we will!"

Fifi used both her musk attacks, her tail smack attacks, her kicks and her punches, all of them amped up some by her scuba suit, to either melt or pulverize lots of parasites. At the same time, Shirley used her psychic bolt attacks, lightning blasts from her auras, hits of her wings, punches, kicks and hits of her bill to either electrocute to death, blast apart or simply beat to pieces as many parasites as she possibly could. That her suit enhanced the potency of these made further sure of this.

Soon enough, Shirley and Fifi were done, because there weren't any more parasites in the pancreas of Babs. "Well, I zink we are done weeth zis, no?" Fifi asked, while Shirley said: "Like, totally. I can't detect a single parasite left here with my aura, so there can't be any more. I'm just hoping all the other ones are performing against the parasites with equal adeptness, especially in light of how this is a close friend of ours we're trying to save her."

"Oui, well said. I hope to ze almighty dieu zat Babs eesn't goeeng to die from zis! It wouldeent be ze same weethout her!" a comment from Fifi came out as. "One of the many reasons I hope she lives as much as you do." Shirley nodded. Okay, time for the last of the organs and the final twosome.

At last, we look towards Buster and Plucky assaulting the parasites in her ears. Buster let out: "Okay, Pluckster, we both know there are going to be floods of parasites in each ear, so you get the ones in her left one while I get the ones in her right." "Sure thing, blue ear," Plucky spoke after that, "but if it turns out there were more parasites in that ear than in the one you're headed for, I am going to let you know of how I killed more than you did."

"Fair enough." Buster said. It was followed by them each swimming into opposite ears and thus in opposite directions. Plucky, in her left ear, let out: "UUUGHH…this is one repulsive sight! Only way it'll get better for me and the rabbit is to exterminate every parasite!"

So he made weapons aplenty, which were made even more potent by his scuba suit, and he used them on the parasites, seeing plenty of them destroyed in the process with his various big weapons, and the rest of the parasites in Babs's left ear were killed when Plucky swam forward a second before using his bill, wing smacks, punches and kicks to make the parasites literally go to pieces and die.

After he was done, he said: "Ha, ha! Score one for the Pluckster! Or actually, lots and lots! Wonder how blue boy's doing in Babs's right ear? Well, her left one is definitely clean and cleared of parasites now, that's for sure! Better remember to let her know she owes me one."

And now we go to Babs's right ear, where Buster was swimming in and he saw the loads of parasites in that ear as soon as he entered it. "Damn!" he exclaimed. "This definitely calls for some considerable measures of elimination! Well, anything for my love, and that's what Babsy is, among other things!" Just like Plucky, he made various big weapons be formed and used them to dispose of a lot of the parasites.

That their strength was enhanced by his scuba suit only made extra sure this would be so. Additionally, the rest of the parasites he got rid of by hopping about, punching, kicking and spinning through them, in the process making them go out of both sight and existence, especially since these attacks were enhanced by his scuba suit, as well. And once he was done, he stood still and said: "Well, that does it for the parasites in this ear! Hope that the duck is doing as well and with as much diligence! But at least her right ear has been salvaged!"

The parasites in Babs's body were now kaput at last, and due to how Shirley used her aura to find out how everyone else was doing at the time they were all done, then made it clear they were to be commended and that this was over, since it was at the time all the parasites that were in Babs's body had been killed, the toons could tell it was time for them to return to the submarine and get out of the bunny's body, then return to normal size.

It was for that reason that they all made their way to where the sub was in Babs's stomach via both swimming and help from their special scuba suits. Once they all got there, Buster said: "Hi there, everyone! It would seem we've all done our part and Babs's body is now parasite free!" All the other toons said in unison: "Oh, yeah!" "All right, then! Let's get in the sub and get out of Babs's body, then!" Buster commanded, and they all made their way into the sub.

As soon as everyone was inside the submarine, the door to it was shut and Buster got his hands on the controls once again. "All right, everybody, time to depart from the interior of Babs! Here we go!" So Buster drove the submarine up into the esophagus of Babs and kept driving up until it was in her mouth once more. "Okay, so how do we get her to spit us out, now that we're in her mouth again?" asked Sneezer. "I've got the perfect way." Buster replied. He then said to Plucky: "Hey, Pluckster! You like to talk, so shout out to Babs that she needs to spit us out and be sure to explain everything to her!"

"All right, I could use some attention just now, anyway!" Plucky replied. He then yelled out: "BABS! Can you hear me?" "Plucky?" Babs asked. "Where am I hearing you from?" Then he said: "Your mouth! Calamity made a special submarine and set of scuba suits for us, as well as a shrink ray and an activation device for it, alongside Bookworm! Their intents were to make it so we all got shrunk along with the sub and got into you in order to kill off all the parasites in your body! And it worked! They're all gone! But we're in our sub, and it's currently upon your tongue! We need you to spit us out so we can drive our sub to the shrink ray and Calamity can reverse it and restore us to normal size!"

"All right, I feel much better anyway, and I'll walk to where the shrink ray is!" Babs then called back. She got up and did so, then she spat the sub right towards it. "Bingo! Well done, my lady!" Buster smiled. "Nice job, by the way, Plucky!" "Why, thank you." Plucky smiled. "But I ain't exactly surprised I did so well, all things considered." "Like, don't spoil the moment or some junk, okay?" Shirley asked him. Plucky sighed and said: "All right, if it'll make you happy, Shirley." Shirley nodded and said: "It will. Thank you."

After they landed in front of the shrink ray, they all got out and Calamity took out his activation device to reverse the shrink ray's work with a second button pressing. And when he pressed the button, the shrink ray blasted him and the others again, only this time they were all magnified to normal size again. "Ah, it feel so good to be big again!" Dizzy smiled. "And now that we are, we know Babs is going to live and will be fine, with the mission accomplished!" let out Hamton. "Well said, Hammy." Mary complimented. "Sacre bleu! I zink we've got ourselves an unexpected and uninvited veesitor, no?" Fifi exclaimed all of a sudden.

Everyone else looked to what she was pointing at, and it turned out to be a now gigantic parasite! "Holy shit!" a sign Beeper held up said. Then Furrball cried out: "It must have been the one parasite not killed in Babs's stomach and snuck onto the sub!" "Say, I think one of the ones I was trying to kill slipped out of my reach and I couldn't see where it went!" Sweetie pointed out. "This must be that one!" "Well, nice going, canary!" Plucky remarked. "Now we've got a damn parasite bigger than my ego to deal with!"

"Well, we do know all the parasites are out of me and all, but now the last one still living, from my belly or otherwise, is here, and I don't think it wants to just play with us!" Babs stated. It was clear she was making fun of the obvious, what with her sense of humor and all. But in any event, Mary said: "I can tell, along with the rest of you, that this is going to be anything but easy for us." "Oui, eet weel be quite ze challenge, no?" Fifi added in. "We've got to fight it, though, so fight it we will!" Buster proclaimed. "Let's see it take on all of us at once!" Fowlmouth then a second later shouted out. So all the toons got ready for their fight with the giant parasite which at this moment was in front of them and ready to strike.

Suddenly, Babs fell over, going: "UUUUUUH…" The other toons spun around, and then Buster asked: "Babs, what's wrong?" "I think I'm still weak from those parasites and how they'd almost killed me, and I just got a sudden jolt of energy after my body was cleared of them. But I guess the damage they've done that I need to recover from has caught up to me just now and I'll need to sleep it off. I'm sorry, guys. I can't fight. I wish it were otherwise…" "It's okay, Babs." a comment from Shirley came out as. "We weel steel be able to take eet down, I promise vous." let out Fifi. Calamity then held up a sign that said: "True enough, but not if it's given a chance to try and strike and kill us!" "In other words, let's get it fast!" Furrball added in after the others looked at Calamity's sign.

Thus, the fight was on once again, the toons more ready to fight than ever and knowing all of them would need to be careful now that Babs was too tired and drained to take part in this. They couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her in the end, since she would live but of course had taken some damage from those parasites despite how she wasn't a goner, but that'd need to wait for until the parasite was taken care of…if that happened and they survived through their fight, that is. What would happen? Well, this is an exemplary time for a cliffhanger, so you will find out in the next of chapters.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

So, how did you like this chapter? Can the toons fight off the now supersized parasite they've got to deal with? Will Monty finally be caught and made to pay for what he's done? And now that her body is no longer infested but she's still weak as water, what's to become of Babs? Find out in the conclusive chapter of this story, and in the meantime, please rate and review, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are! The concluding chapter of this story! When we last left off, Babs had just been saved from all those parasites by her fellow toons, only for it to be found out and discovered that literally the only still living parasite, the one Sweetie missed when she and Furrball were taking them out in Babs's belly, had snuck onto the submarine and been grown along with the toons and the sub once they were under the reverse shrink ray! Now the toons need to face off against that parasite, make sure Babs, who is still quite weak and inert despite not being a goner, will be all right and get back to normal fully from this and of course see to it that Montana Max is made to be punished for what he's done! Can they pull this off like they pulled off the destruction of all of the other parasites? Will it be a merry Christmas after all? Find out as you read this!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Chapter 3: Parasitic Monty Gets Shut Down!

The group of toons who had just saved the still weak and needing rest Babs were now in a faceoff against a massively magnified parasite. Not only this, but from his home, where he'd of course fled to after leaving the Christmas party to watch what happened from his computer, the angry Monty suddenly wasn't fuming so much anymore. You see, when he'd seen how the other toons had managed to take out all the parasites(or all but one, as it turned out despite them being unaware of that), he let out: "DAMMIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SAVED BABS! KILLED OFF ALL OF MY PARASITES! MY FUCKNG PLAN JUST FAILED!"

But when he saw how not only was Babs still quite weak despite how her life wasn't in danger anymore, but how one of the parasites had gotten onto the sub and been magnified along with it and the toons who stepped out after they were out of Babs's body, he said: "Say, it looks as if they missed a single parasite! And now it's more than big and powerful enough to kill them all! Perfect! I think I'll use my specialized technology to give it the ability to talk and think as so none of its opponents will have even an intelligence and skill advantage over it!" Monty did just that, projecting what would be needed for that onto the parasite through his computer and all the way to that area of Acme Loo.

Once it was done, the parasite exclaimed: "Say, I can talk now somehow! And I can think much higher and more clearly than I could beforehand! Looks like you're all more done for than ever and dead where you stand, the way you don't even have wits to rely on!" "Oh, no! How did that happen?" Plucky asked. "Your guess is as good as mine, but we've got to at least try!" let on out Buster. "And try we weel!" Fifi stated as she sprayed her skunk musk into the face of the big-ass powerhouse of a parasite. "AAAAAGGGGHHHH! DISGUSTING!" the parasite let out, in the next instant feeling Fifi's kicks and punches and tail smacks be performed on him, along with her finger claws and toe claws cutting him.

"YAAAAAARRRGGHHH!" he let out, and Fifi went: "Eet sure steenks to be a parasite like vous right now, non?" "Atta girl, Feef!" Buster said. "And this, you parasite prick, is for the way you played a part in endangering my girl's health and life!" He dug under the ground, made it so he resurfaced behind the parasite's tail and bit down as he jumped up. "GYAAAAHHH!" the parasite bellowed. Buster also hopped about, stomping on the parasite, plus he punched and kicked at it, but the parasite fought back by smacking Buster with its tail, going: "That's for the way you bit my tail, you blue bastard!" and tossing him into Fifi with that same tail. Both were made to tumble about.

"Okay, who's next?!" spat the parasite, and he looked to Plucky, Fowlmouth, Beeper, Shirley, Sweetie, Gogo and Concord, going: "Well, well. It looks like I'm going to be living off of some poultry just now!" "Not so, parasite putz!" Plucky proclaimed before he took out a vast bomb and hurled it at him, causing some damage and pain. "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the parasite yowled, and Shirley said: "Like, nice shot, Plucky! Time now for me to give this piece of shit parasite a piece of my mind!"

She used her aura to create special mental bolts that hit the parasite, and also made lightning come down upon it. At the same time, Sweetie flew her way around and pecked and clawed at it, saying: "I failed to kill you when I was in Babs's belly, but I won't this time!" Additionally, Beeper was speeding about and hitting the parasite with one sign after the other, all of them saying: "Time to die, you parasite piece of scum!"

Not to mention how Gogo was attacking the parasite with all kinds of attacks, the way he could manipulate reality, saying: "If you think I'm coo-coo, then imagine how zany the way you will be taken out for keeps is going to be!" Weapons, blows and manipulations aplenty assaulted the parasite, and in addition to that, Fowlmouth was beating upon it with punches, kicks and pecks, telling him: "Dad gum it, we've had enough of ya parasites to last us six lifetimes! We don't want another one, least of all one as big as you are!" at the same time as Concord was doing much the same thing Sweetie was, saying: "I may not be an intellectual, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to find out that you need to go, and go you will, at our hands, wings and paws!"

But the parasite wrapped itself around all seven of them just then, right before brutally constricting them and saying: "You were saying? I can assure you that none of you are being released until all of you are a bunch of feathery corpses!" Thankfully, before it could kill them, Calamity and Mary attacked, as did Hamton and Dizzy. Calamity made various weapons and used those, his punches and his kicks to deal out punishment to the parasite, while Mary used her own punches and kicks to do much the same, which Hamton did as well, though he used cleaning appliances as weapons to add to the damage he dealt. Dizzy, meanwhile, spun about and bit and clawed at the parasite, all of this forcing it to release the birds who weren't dead, but had passed out from the almost lethal constriction. "GYAAAAAAAGGHHHHHH!" roared the parasite in agony.

"Parasite no kill any of us!" Dizzy shouted. "But we sure as hell will all be killing you!" Mary let loose. "You've plagued Babs and would undoubtedly plague the rest of Acme Acres if given the chance!" Hamton declared. "Not that this is going to happen!" a sign held up by Calamity said before he used it to bash against the parasite. But the parasite did a lashing of its body to act like a whip and smack them all in different directions, sending them tumbling away from it. "Easier said than done, especially since I've just proven your efforts against me are fully futile as much as your words are entirely empty! YOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

The last part came from how he had been slashed across the side, and by Furrball's claws. The blue cat also bit down on him, in addition to landing paw smacks, punches, kicks and further claw swipes. Though he dealt a lot of harm to the parasite, it wasn't enough to see it dead, as the parasite boomed: "Okay, that does it! You're history, fleabag!" It tried to strike like a snake, but Furrball leapt forward to dodge and said: "Not today, Para-Suck!" But then the parasite tried to hit Furrball with a downwards sweep of its tail, and this time, it was successful, due to Furrball being in mid-leap at the time. Then the parasite saw that it was facing Bookworm and Sneezer, the latter going: "Bookworm, can you find Calamity and have him and you make something to get rid of this thing while I keep it distracted, the way it's beating us about so far?"

Bookworm nodded, and Sneezer said: "Great!" Then, as Bookworm went over to where he saw Calamity was, Sneezer said: "Well, hello there, Mr. Parasite, sir! Would you like to know how allergic I am to you?" The parasite slithered forward swiftly, but Sneezer quickly felt a big sneeze coming on, which he was sure to face the parasite while letting loose. "Ah…ah…ah…" a ready to sneeze Sneezer said, then when it was the perfect time, he let out: "…CHOOOOOO!" The parasite was knocked back, going: "NYAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" and Bookworm, at the same time, had seen Calamity was not unconscious despite being knocked back like he was.

He made noises as if to say: "Calamity? Can you hear me? If so, please listen. The way things are going, you and me need to make something to get rid of this parasite fast!" Calamity's getting up was followed by his holding up a sign that said: "Gotcha. I can see that, so let's get to work!" They did so quite fast, and in the end made a special giant beaker of alcohol. The kind that kills germs, that is, and they made sure it would only hurt the parasite they were aiming it for. At the moment they were ready to use it, though, the parasite had grabbed Sneezer with its tail and tossed him aside, and now slithered over to grab Bookworm with that same tail.

Bookworm made noises which could be translated as: "Better hurry, Calamity! He's got me, and I don't think I'll last long if he does!" Calamity nodded and pushed the vial as hard as he could, seeing that Byron was biting, clawing and beating upon the parasite, though the parasite in the next instance whipped its tail to whack him so he slid across the floor. Ruby, able to see what Calamity was doing and why while punching, kicking, biting, clawing and tail whipping right at the parasite, said: "I'll get him into position for you, Calamity!" She did so by pushing as hard as she could just before the parasite whacked her with its head, sending her flying into Byron. Then, just after Byron barked as if to say: "Nice job, though I could have done without the getting hit." and Ruby said: "Thanks, and me too." Calamity managed to push the whole vast beaker over.

This made it so that the parasite was now being flooded with the lethal(to it)alcohol, and it let out: "No! No! No! This isn't happening! It can't end this way!" Just then, Babs regained her strength enough to sit up, see what was happening and say: "Got news for you, parasite boy…it already has!" "AAAAARRRRRHHHHH!" screamed the parasite as it was drenched in the lots of alcohol that would prove deadly to it and began to melt. "I'm melting! Melting! All my utterly beautiful parasitic evil and deadliness! What a world! What a world…" "Ah, just get outta sight, ya filthy parasite!" Babs then remarked. After there was nothing left of the parasite anymore, the way things happened was as follows.

First, there's the way that, back at Monty's mansion, Monty had seen all of everything by his computer screen once again, and let me tell you, he was flying into more of a rage than ever! He was going: "NOOOOOOOO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! THE LAST OF THE PARASITES IS DEAD AND MY PLAN IS KAPUT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUH!" He was now kicking and screaming on the floor like an oversized toddler, and of course like the brat which he was. But little did he know that it was about to go from bad to worse for him, because not only had all of his wretched scheme of a diabolical plan been undone, but it wasn't long now before he would be found out as the one who'd done this.

How so, you ask? I'll tell you how so. Back where the parasite had been defeated all the birds who'd passed out now came to, Ruby said: "Well, so much for our parasite pal. And I am glad to see you're a little better, Babs. Man, I can't believe I just said that, given how things used to be." "Hey, when times change and you do, there's all kinds of surprises to be seen." Babs stated. "But anyway, now that the matter of the parasite problem is past, I think we need to find out who did this to me!"

"Very good point there, Babsy," Buster said, "and I can think of a few prime suspects of the top of my head!" "So can the rest of us, but let's consider this." Plucky pointed out. "It was Babs who was made the victim in all of this." "True, and let's not forget, Buster, that I'm your love and vice versa." Babs added. "Like, a guy who wanted to hurt Buster as badly as possible would surely strike at Babs for that reason, or some junk." Shirley put across.

"Now," Fifi continued, "who would want to hurt vous as badly as posseeble, Bustair?" Furrball added in: "And in a way so that Babs would be hurt just as bad in another way?" Just then, it hit them all, and Ruby could tell it more than most, having used similar tactics to his in the past, obviously prior to turning good like she was now. "MONTANA MAX!" everyone who was capable of speech said in unison, and the wide open eyes on Byron(very rare for him)and Bookworm all made it clear they could tell it was so, too.

"That no good, dirty little shit!" Hamton growled, with rage which he didn't normally feel, but then again, these were not normal circumstances. "I didn't think even Monty would be capable of sinking this low!" Mary commented. "Neither did any of us." Buster said. "Not even me. I always knew he was bad, but even I never thought he was THIS bad!" "Knowing Monty, he's probably inside his giant mansion right now, watching this from his computer screen." said Plucky, to which Gogo said: "Either that or he's now throwing a tantrum on the floor after seeing how we disposed of his parasite! But I know how to bring him here!"

Gogo used his considerable reality altering powers to flip out of sight, then return to the place he was before with Monty in his clutches. Everyone looked at him with an angry glare, the two rabbits in particular, and what happened next? Well, besides how Monty said: "Uh-oh…" as he realized where he was and what group was glaring at him, Buster said: "Uh-oh is right, Monty boy. I have never been as furious at you as I am now, and neither have any of these others!"

"You tried to kill me by getting my body filled up with parasites, and I was lucky as much as my fucking friends were that they didn't spread beyond the organs these others got to for eliminating them all!" Babs yelled. "And you put us all in danger due to how one of those parasites got on our sub and was magnified along with us!" Plucky spat. "Yeah, I did! And I'm only sorry it didn't work out!" Monty barked. "Putting the parasites in your eggnog, bunny bitch, was the perfect way to ruin Christmas for all of you and strike at Buster where it most hurts! If it had been that the parasite finished the job I started, I would have won and gotten away with it!"

"But vous most certainly weel not get away weeth it!" Fifi barked. "We're doing your ass in and bringing you to justice, Max!" Furrball hissed. "Like, get crucial! Are we ever!" Shirley in the next moment let loose. And Monty was subject to a brutal beating, each of the toons who had him nailed having a hand, paw or wing in it, and in the end, the noise alerted Principal Bugs, and made it so he came up to the place this was going on at, much like Nurse Granny did at the same time due to that same noise.

"Good heavens! Whatever is going on here?" asked Granny. "Yeah, why does Monty look like road kill?" Bugs asked. "And what are you all doing here, for that matter?" "Looks like we've got a story to tell, everyone." Babs said. "Yes, I was there for part of it." Granny then said, with her, Babs and everyone but Monty telling what happened from beginning to end to Bugs. In the end, when they were all finished, Bugs nodded: "I see." He then looked down to Monty and a second later said: "So, you tried to kill one of my top students with parasites, did you? And ruin Christmas for everyone in the process? I do believe the beatdown ya got was well deserved, and so will be your incarceration!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Monty wailed. "Oh, it's most definitely happening, Monty. No two ways about it." Buster told him. "Yep, so true." Bugs proclaimed. "Me and Granny are calling the police, and you, Monty boy, are being put away for a VERY long time, indeed!"

And Bugs and Granny did just that, with the police coming quickly and arresting Monty for what he did, the toons who'd saved Babs and Babs herself flipping him off in mockery of him and in celebration of their victory as it happened. Once this was all over, and Monty was out of sight and on his way to jail, Babs said: "Well, so much for that rotten jerk! Hope he rots in jail before the New Year!" "Don't we all?" Buster then laughed, hugging Babs and kissing her and vice versa after that.

The others laughed, too, but suddenly Furrball said: "Oh, and something I just recalled! I do believe you've got something to reveal to the world, Sweetie?" Sweetie gasped. She was with all her might hoping Furrball would forget, but he didn't. And she sighed and said: "All right, I'll do it." Bookworm's face lit up at the way this looked, so he made a special device which would see to it Sweetie would, in speaking into it, let be known what she was about to say to all of Acme Acres and the world alike.

He gave it to Furrball, who said: "Thank you, Bookworm!" and then explained the deal he and Sweetie had made to the others in Babs's stomach before he held it to Sweetie's beak. Sweetie sighed again and revealed everything she'd done and how her enmity with Furrball and vice versa was all her fault, the way she'd cost him a home and gotten him kicked out after trying to get him to eat her repeatedly when he was minding his own damn business when they first met each other in Elmyra's place. And with torture of all kinds, no less.

This also, being the reason as to why Furrball continued to have to live on his own, be poor, miserable, lonely, scared, thin and hungry all the time and have a constant need to survive by any means necessary, led to plenty else, including Furrball's pursuit of Lil' Sneezer out of a need for food. And she confessed to all she'd done to hurt Furrball, every last one of her non-Furrball related crimes and true, bitchy and nasty personality, too. Once she was done, she put her wings over her face and knelt down, as she knew she'd both defamed herself and gotten herself a prison sentence, at best and the very least.

Everyone was looking shocked, with the exception of Furrball, who was feeling quite content, knowing he'd made Sweetie pay and ensured she'd never try any of her shit with any others ever again, and Bookworm, who knew that, one way or the other, he never had to worry about this bird bitch trying to eat him again.

As such, he was quite elated and relieved. But the next instant made it clear what Sweetie's fate would be, and she'd have preferred jail or even a nasty death over it! Because all of a sudden, into the hallway this lot of toons were in came none other than Elmyra Duff, who had, until now, been looking everywhere for animals aplenty to be able to enjoy Christmas with, but never successfully caught them.

Now, though, she saw the perfect pet, albeit to punish as well as keep, in Sweetie, as she skipped up and said: "OOOOOH, Sweetie! We've been a naughty-waughty birdy-wirdy, haven't we now?" Sweetie screeched and then Elmyra took a hold of her, saying: "Looks like you're in need of plenty of punishment, even as I also huggy-wuggy you to itty-bitty pieces!"

She looked towards Furrball and also said: "But you can also come home with me, if you want, pretty-witty kitty-witty. I owe you an apology and a regained home!" However, Mary suddenly picked up the blue cat and said: "Actually, I think it would be best if he were my cat. Don't you, Furrball?" An extremely rapid nodding of Furrball's head confirmed this.

"See?" Mary said. "You've got your bird, I've got my cat. Merry Christmas, Elmyra!" "Well, Merry Christmas, then, Mary!" Elmyra said, and she skipped off with her reclaimed pet canary, Sweetie looking scared and dreading the worst as hell.

Furrball subsequently nuzzled in Mary's chest and said: "Thanks, Mary. I'm so glad this could happen. Merry Christmas." Mary smiled and replied: "Of course, Furrball. You've the perfect home to look forward to as the all time Christmas gift. Merry Christmas, my pet." She kissed him and he hugged her, and the other toons all went: "AAAAAWWWWWWW!"

"Say, everyone!" Bugs said. "Now that all is right with the world, and there's still time to enjoy the Christmas party before we all go home, what say we do exactly that?" Everyone's face lit up at once, and they all made their way back to the gymnasium, with Babs going: "Buster, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't regained enough of my strength to resume dancing. Still in the mood, by any chance?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Buster replied. And sure enough, once all of the toons were in the gym and having nothing but joy and pleasure, Buster and Babs were doing a fluent, beautiful dance with each other as they'd been before, and the toons all had a holly-jolly Christmas to look forward to.

By the time the party was over and everyone went home, everybody had a truly lovely Christmas Eve to anticipate the next day and knew that Christmas the day after that would be even better. In the meanwhile, they all just looked forward to a good night's sleep, the way so much unexpectedly had gone on today despite how it had ended well.

The only ones who were not happy were Monty, as he was now an inmate in a high-security prison for getting Babs filled with parasites to get to Buster and possibly kill her off and his mansion and treasure of cash had been made as a way to spread help and much needed money and materials to the poor around the world, and Sweetie, who was receiving plenty of penance from Elmyra for all she'd done, to Furrball or otherwise.

And speaking of Furrball, on Christmas Eve, he thought to offer Fifi La Fume a home in where he now lived with Mary after Mary granted him required permission to make such an offer. Fifi delightedly accepted it, and she and Furrball were together forever as much as the two of them and Mary were, and vice versa. Christmas was nothing short of elating for those three, Buster, Babs and all other non-punished toons. There was indeed a God, and he smiled upon the innocent and/or heroic as much as he punished the wicked. Forever and always.

THE END

Well, I hope this story was as enjoyable, gripping and good for you as I meant it to be! Rate and review, please, especially you Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny(no relation), Furrball and Fifi La Fume fans, and merry Christmas/happy holidays to all of you!


End file.
